1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved antibacterial liquid binder for use as a pre-application binder for cosmetic powders applied on the facial skin of a human being, and, more specifically, to an improved liquid binder for use as a pre-application binder for cosmetics such as eye liners, eye shadows and eyebrow makeup and the method for making such improved liquid binder
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetic powders used for adorning the face and areas about the face must be formulated of very fine powders in order to properly color and blend in with the nature skin color.
If the cosmetic powders are not fine enough, a close-up, natural unaided, and unmagnified view through the eyes of another person standing in close proximity to the facial skin covered with such cosmetic powders will not appear to be smooth and/or natural. It is, therefore, important for the cosmetic powders to be ground to a very fine powder form in order to be considered as acceptable for use as a cosmetic powder suitable for covering the skin on the face of a person.
One of the problems associated with the use of such fineness of these cosmetic powders for covering skin discolorations and surface blemishes is such that these facial cosmetic powders are unable to adhere very well to the surface of the skin following deposition thereon. Deposition of such fine cosmetic powders is typically by the use of a very fine brush. Oftentimes, such brushes are constructed of very fine and soft camel's hair.
Facial cosmetic powders must be ground to such a degree of fineness that the powders will not "cake up" or contain any cosmetic powders which have a tendency to "lump up" together. Such "caking" or "lumping" up, is a highly undesirable cosmetic powders because such characteristics in cosmetic powders or lumpy as such creates surfaces undulations on top of the skin. Such surface undulations create shadows over the skin's surface and cause the skin's surface to be rough in texture. Finely ground cosmetic powders and cosmetic powders which do not "cake" or "lump" up are, in fact, a virtual requirement for use in facial cosmetic applications. And, this is especially the case for use around the eyes where fine creases form as folds in the skin as a person ages and the skin looses some of its elasticity and begins to sag.
However, the use of such fine powder for covering facial skin blemishes and discolorations presents another significant problem: exfoliation due to lack of adequate adherence to the skin. In the use of such fine cosmetic powders, it has been found that when such fine powders are applied over the surface of the skin, that the natural skin oils tend to lift such very finely ground cosmetic powders from the surface of the skin causing such powders, and, hence, the colored cosmetic powders, to be displaced and fall off the skin. Or, even worse yet, to "run" from the facial area where the cosmetic powders were initially placed and blended in with a very fine brush to another area of the face. Such movement or displacement is highly undesirable and often embarrassing for the person whose face is adorned with such fine cosmetic powders caused by the resulting blotchy appearance over the facial skin due to the lifting, peeling and/or lateral migration of the cosmetic powder from the area of the face where it was initially brushed on by the skillful artistry of a cosmetologist to another part of the facial skin.
Additionally, various fine cosmetic quality powders are used in high-quality admixtures for the tender skin about the eyes, the eyebrows, the eyelashes, and similar facial skin areas. However, with each flash or rapid movement of the eyelashes, or skin wrinkling causes by a smile or laugh, the cosmetic powders tend to become quickly lifted or disassociated from the facial skin area to which the cosmetic powder was applied. Eyebrow movement also produces the lift or separation between the fine cosmetic powders and the soft skin covering the face. Consequently, as a result of the disassociation of these very fine cosmetic powders, the cosmetic powders must be frequently and carefully reapplied during the course of an evening out on the town, so to speak.
This difficult problem has been greatly overcome by the use of a new and novel admixture and combination of the following ingredients, by weight:
1. De-ionized water--70.97% PA1 2. Honey--20.88% PA1 3. Isopropyl alcohol--5.25% PA1 4. Potassium alum--0.9% PA1 5. Propylene glycol--0.9% PA1 6. Boric acid--0.9% PA1 7. Methylparaben--0.2% PA1 1. To allow a person (usually a woman) to apply an eyebrow powder brow color with greater ease; PA1 2. To increase and improve and lengthen the staying power of the combination relative to the facial skin and hair to which it is applied; PA1 3. To enhance and to create a much more natural look than ever seen before; PA1 4. A single drop of Sticky Stuff applied to a fine cosmetic facial brush allows the user of the cosmetic powder combination created thereby to experience an ease of application and lasting power unlike any other previously used product on the market. PA1 5. Additionally, because the use of Sticky Stuff makes the cosmetic brush stiffer, the person applying the combination of the cosmetic powder and Sticky Stuff, that person has a greater degree of control in the application to the face, facial areas and facial hairs than ever before found in the prior art; PA1 6. Further, Sticky Stuff and the cosmetic powder forms a combination product that will stay on until the user decides to remove the cosmetic facial combination from his or her face or hair; and PA1 7. The combination formed by Sticky Stuff and the cosmetic powder produces a product that now makes it possible to make eyeshadow adhere to the fine, tender and sensitive skin about the human eye better than any of the conventional methods that are available on the market.
Further, the method for making such improved liquid binder for pre-application combination with cosmetic powders, eye shadows and eyebrow makeup including the steps of adding the potassium alum to the isopropyl alcohol and mixing the combined potassium alum and isopropyl alcohol to form a homogenous solution, adding the boric acid to the combination of potassium alum and isopropyl alcohol and mixing the combined boric acid, potassium alum and isopropyl alcohol to form a homogenous solution, mixing the methylparaben with the propylene glycol to form a homogenous solution, pre-heating the combined liquid solution formed by the mixing of methylparaben with the propylene glycol until the combined liquid solution is homogenous, clear and transparent, pre-heating the honey to reduce the viscosity of the honey, adding the pre-heated homogenous, clear and transparent liquid solution formed of the mixture of methylparaben and propylene glycol to the pre-heated honey, mixing the mixture of methylparaben and propylene glycol with the pre-heated honey to form a homogenous solution, pouring the combination of methylparaben, propylene glycol, honey, isopropyl alcohol, potassium alum, and boric acid into the deionized water and mixing the combination formed thereby to form a homogenous solution.
As the inventor, I have chosen to refer to this combination of ingredients Sticky Stuff. Sticky Stuff solves the many problems and difficulties associated in the prior art use of finely cosmetic facial powders. Sticky Stuff is used as a solution as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,044 (Cox, et al.) describes a novel heteropolysaccharide and a process for producing it by bacterial fermentation of an aqueous nutrient medium, and to an organism which produces the heteropolysaccharide. Polysaccharides have been employed as thickeners or suspending agents, particularly in water-based systems such as foods, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,545 (Arima et al.) relates to an agent containing an ellagic acid series compound for external application and use thereof. Basically, this is an agent for external application such as cosmetics that are excellent in stability and safety and give a skin lightening and whitening effect. While de-ionized water is not specifically mentioned, the use of "purified water" is. De-ionized water is purified water which is de-ionized. Neither the use of potassium alum or honey is mentioned. However, the use of isopropyl alcohol, propylene glycol, boric acid, and methylparaben is mentioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,896 (Hansen, et al.) relates to particle binders for high bulk fibers. This patent contains information and disclosures similar to those contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,541 (Hansen, et al.) and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,745 which is also issued to Hansen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,703 (McAnalley, et al) describes a therapeutic medical device comprised of a dried hydrogel of a hydrophilic-hygroscopic polymer, such as an unmodified or modified polymeric carbohydrate, in the form of a solid foam. The described therapeutic device can serve as a dressing for a wound or lesion, drug delivery system, a hemostatic agent and a biologic response modifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,977 (Hansen, et al.) describes a method for producing easily densified high bulk fibers that have adhered particulates. This patent contains information similar to that contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,541 (Hansen, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,745 which is also issued to Hansen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,541 (Hansen, et al.) discloses a method for densifying fibers using a densifying agent. This patent contains information similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,745 which is also issued to Hansen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,745 (Hansen) relates to particle binders. Specifically, it concerns polymeric and non-polymeric binders for fibers and the use of such binders in binding particles to fibers. One of the applications and uses of this particular invention relates to binding superabsorbent particles to cellulosic fibers which may then be used, for example, to make absorbent fibers that are densified and incorporated in to absorbent products. This invention primarily is found to be useful to increase the absorbency of sanitary products such as diapers and sanitary napkins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,728 (Yanaki, et al.) relates to hydrophilic polymer-silicate mineral complex material and use thereof. Basically, a material is described having a very high water retentivity which is swelled and gelled by absorption of an aqueous substance to an extremely high degree which in contact with the aqueous substance, and further, the gel-like aromatic compositions, and cosmetics.
While some of the above patents mention the use of a combination similar to Sticky Stuff it is noted that none discuss the same or similar unique combination and product and its formation, combination and use with cosmetic powders as disclosed herein or the use of the combination of cosmetic powders for the use and application created herein.